<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhibiting Blooming Beauties by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291649">Exhibiting Blooming Beauties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Crossdressing, Diapers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Soiling, diaper use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The perverted senior and junior pair go out for a walk at night, to test how far the crossdressing boy will go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhibiting Blooming Beauties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘How did I get into this mess..?’</p><p>Those were the thoughts of one young Riley Sutherland, a young man who fancied himself quite the expert at presenting himself as a girl. So much so that he had managed to convince an entire girl’s academy, the Blooming Beauties Academy, that he was a girl, outside of the faculty that had accepted him due to said prowess. But he always felt so inadequate that he never showed up in class, preferring to study through the net and in the library. The few times he saw the other girls, he was too shy to speak up and they always commented on his pretty looks…</p><p>It was only when he was caught between a rock and a hard place that he finally made a friend. Or rather, he found a mistress. The highest achieving student on campus, Abigail Winters, stopped him from making a swift escape during one difficult situation. Not only that, but she encouraged him as things got sour, resulting in his favorite pair of panties being ruined as he used them as ‘protection’.</p><p>After that, their relationship began to blossom. It wasn’t one of love, more one of common interests. She could see straight through him, decipher every single one of his perverted desires. Whether it was a desire to be seen wearing utterly erotic outfits, or worse things than that. She forced him to indulge, as she had those desires herself. And being the spectator was always so much more fun…</p><p>Tonight was perhaps the most egregious case of this that he could’ve ever imagined. She showed up in his dorm room, carrying a rather suspiciously large bag underneath her arm. Before he had a chance to ask what was in it, she thrust a crinkly garment into his hands, and he understood just by looking into her devious eyes. He couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to…</p><p>Before he knew it, he ended up in his current situation. Slowly but surely walking down one of the streets near campus, barely lit by the lights above. Wearing a pair of red heels that clacked softly against the ground, a cute pair of panties that would’ve brought out a sexier side to his feminine form, a bra that matched even if it had nothing that filled it…</p><p>And a diaper. A thick, thigh-spreading piece of padding intended for infants. When his relationship with his senior began, she had forced him to wear ones like these. They were barely bigger than the ones that babies really wore, which meant that it was incredibly tight on his poor crotch. And as the two of them grew closer and closer, it only got worse. By now, she made special orders for his diapers. And she made sure that if anybody ever found out about them, they’d find that he had purchased them himself, just to add that extra layer of danger.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Riley?” Abigail’s silky smooth voice echoed down the street as she turned towards him, her black hair gracefully blown by the wind. All while she tugged on the sandy-blonde boy’s leash, a sly grin plastered on her face. “Is this too much? Can my favorite little pervert not handle a bit of exhibitionism?”</p><p>He really didn’t want to say no. He didn’t want to disappoint her more than he already did. There were several times where he had failed to live up to the kinks that she tried to pull off with him, and he thought that this was his punishment. Something that could permanently damage his reputation if they were caught in the act…</p><p>“N-No, n-nothing’s wrong, Abigail…” He stammered and stuttered, his face completely red from the rush of the cold night air around him pushing its way down his near-naked body. The only thing that kept him warm was the same garment that cradled his waist and made it so difficult to walk, which just made everything that much worse…</p><p>His senior smiled as she tugged that leash a little more, causing him to stumble forward. “Abigail? I’m sorry, who are you referring to?” She whispered into his ear, playing coy. He knew better than to use her real name when they were all alone…”</p><p>“A-Apologies, M-Mommy…” The diapered boy nervously muttered, dangerously close to losing his footing to the cold pavement below. The fear was visible on his face… But the bulge in the front of his diaper was just as visible, making it clear that he was enjoying this on some level. </p><p>Mommy Abigail smiled from ear to ear as she rubbed her warm hand across his cheek, loosening the grip on his leash ever slightly as a reward. “Good girl.” She whispered into his ear, and the spot where the bulge in his diaper was most obvious quickly grew wet…</p><p>The two perverted lovers went further down the street, all the way into the park that laid right besides the campus. A place where couples quietly went in the dark of night, just like they were. But they weren’t there to sneak out and have fun, at least not in that way.</p><p>Riley felt the sweat of worry running down his body, turning him on even further. The way that the air brushed against him meant that he grew sensitive extremely quickly, and if he combined that with the pressure that his Mommy put on him with every word that left her lips… There was absolutely no way for him to calm down. His cock just wouldn’t stay still, throbbing and begging for further release…</p><p>“You’re getting slower again, Riley…” Mommy Abigail muttered as she turned her head over her shoulder, lifting her leash as she prepared to tug him closer. “Are you afraid?” She chimed, turning around fully to look into those eyes of his.</p><p>He couldn’t answer. He was very afraid. Of her. Of the world around him. But most importantly afraid of himself. His horny body and his attraction to his Mommy meant that he couldn’t stop himself from doing things like these. If he really was a ‘good girl’ like Mommy said he was, then he would’ve stayed inside and avoided all of this…</p><p>“You’re not answering, Riley.” Her voice got a little sterner as she stepped closer, her words bouncing around in his head while she whispered. “You wouldn’t want somebody to find us this late at night, would you? Imagine what they’d say, seeing you wearing such a terribly perverted outfit…”</p><p>Riley’s breathing hastened as his nipples poked against his bra, the spot on his crotch that had gotten wet from a previous orgasm growing even soggier, soaking up his premature orgasm. It also gave his Mommy a place to plant her hand, just to tease away at his previous member even more…</p><p>“Not to mention, they might just find out about your other secret. The secret you’ve kept from everyone, except for your dear Mommy. The fact that you, my sweetest little perverted baby. Are. A-”</p><p>Mommy Abigail’s teasing got heated, only for her to suddenly stop as she heard a sharp noise. A branch getting stepped on. Without even hesitating, she wrapped her arms around her diapered toy, the boy that she bullied with all of her love, and yanked him off the road.</p><p>Riley barely got a moment to realize what was happening before it was over, as he found himself hidden behind a tree with the black-haired Mommy pinning them both against it. All while he heard the sound of a couple walking through the park, not having noticed the two thanks to the dark of the night and his dominant acting fast…</p><p>He… He really could’ve been discovered. The fear filled his tummy as the sounds of the pair grew quieter, the danger of being found lessening as the seconds ticked by. But the reality of the situation didn’t change. Everything could’ve gone up in smoke right then and there…</p><p>Mommy started whispering something to him, but at this point it was too late. Everything came crashing down, as the diapered boy bit into his lip and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming, and there was no way to stop it.</p><p>Abigail watched as her sub squatted down ever slightly, as the back of his diaper filled up in mere moments. All of the butterflies in his stomach, all of his fear, all of his arousal, it all gathered and turned into mush as it flooded its way out of his butt, making that pristine white padding grow brown in a matter of seconds. All while cries and gasps left his mouth, his body growing so warm from everything…</p><p>He just kept on pushing and pushing. It was the only thing that he knew to do in a situation like this, his body shaking and his mind reeling. The weight of it all had crashed down on him, and he just couldn’t take it. Even as it started weighing him down physically, the massive mess in his diaper sagging down to his knees, he didn’t stop…</p><p>It was only once he felt Mommy’s arms keeping him standing that he slowly snapped out of it, and once he looked up at her with the tears forming in his eyes and saw the warm yet worried smile on her face… He knew that she’d protect him. She always would. Because even if he was a crossdresser, or a pervert, or a big stinky baby who needed a Mommy to protect him…</p><p>Little Riley was Mommy Abigail’s. And she loved him, from the bottom of her big perverted heart...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>